Survive
by sasusaku779
Summary: She watched her life fall apart and she knew that she would do anything to bring it back from ruin, even if it meant for her to take the role of the most demeaning position. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: DNON**

I cried at night but no one ever saw.

I hid the tears every time I felt a hand creep up my thigh as I was forced to sit still and smile. It became worse when I felt the bile I had to subdue every time I felt a hand groping my body. The tears never came out.

Not even when the clothes came off.

Not even when he whispered the nasty things he'd like to do to me.

Not even when he dragged his hand up my body.

Not even when he entered my body.

Not even when he released his semen inside of me.

With a smile I told my manager I'd leave, covering myself with a coat.

I left hugging my body, flashing a wink or a seductive smile to bring them back…and they always came back for more with a load of cash.

I step into my apartment and the tears would finally fall. I'd look in the mirror, just staring at myself looking for the girl who I wanted to be, the girl who I used to be.

The pure and innocent virgin.

I'd climb into my shower and scrub my skin until it turned raw red.

My only sanction was the cash I earned. With a small sigh, I'd count the money and put in my purse to deposit into the bank.

Every night I'd pray to God, hoping he'd forgive me for my sins. Tossing and turning I'd fall asleep waiting for my alarm to ring at six in the morning.

I was a prostitute.

* * *

The alarm rings and I get up wearily turning it off.

With a small yawn I get ready, brushing my teeth, putting a comb through my hair, placing my glasses in front of my eyes to hide my weariness. Grabbing the bagel I place a small amount of cream cheese and take a bite before throwing it away.

In the car I fix my hair, clipping my bangs back, keeping them out of my way. My heels clack as I walk across the floor and I turn my head at the sound of _his _voice. My boss, Uchiha Sasuke.

I pause briefly, waiting for him to catch up. He gives me a brief smirk before walking into the elevator with me.

I get caught up in his looks, and close my eyes willing the images of him to wash away. I see him pressing me closer to his body, whispering my name before he kisses me.

"Haruno?" I snap my eyes back open and turn my head, blushing at my time of spacing out. I apologize, "Gomen Uchiha-san."

He frowns at me, peering into my eyes, through my glasses, "You look as if you haven't been sleeping."

The word "sleeping" catches my attention. Again, those images jump back into my mind. I bite my lip, the pain drawing me out of my thoughts, "I'm fine," I whisper and a small smile creeps onto my lips, "I've just been tired."

I hope that this was the end of this topic. I would much rather talk about him.

He stays silent and gives me a small nod and doesn't press the point. It was almost as if he read my mind. He tells me to join up with him during lunch so we can go over the new client's wishes.

I am elated at the thought of just the two of us.

We reach the third floor and I frown… I belong on the fourth. His phone rings and he picks up. He turns to me and wishes me a good day before stepping out. I catch the name of his caller and my thoughts come crashing down on me.

"Karin."

His fiancé.

* * *

Sitting behind my desk, I lay my head on the pile of papers I have to sort. I've met Karin before, and she was nice…I really tried finding a flaw, but for every imperfection I had, it seemed as if she made up for it through perfection.

She was beautiful with red hair. Her smile was bright and her eyes lit up at the sight of him. She was carefree. She was rich. She laughed. She had no idea what the world was really like and I knew that Sasuke would do anything to keep her from knowing the harshness of the world.

I hated the feeling of jealousy that rose through me. I hated that she didn't know what I had to do to keep up with the payments...what I had to do to survive. I hated that she had everything and she couldn't even let me have the one thing I wanted more than anything-_love_.

But I couldn't even think about taking him away from her, I already did that to women at night. Married men walked in all the time and they didn't have the shame to take their rings off. The hate I had for myself built up even more each time I knew I was helping the man commit a sin.

Karin had no reason to worry.

She was kind. My first meeting with her wasn't the best. I walked in on her kissing Sasuke and I was shocked. The whole time, I had thought he was single and I thought he liked me…I had every right to. We had gone to dinner a few times, a few walks, and I had thought that there was some chemistry between the two of, but obviously I was wrong. I dropped the cup of coffee on her handbag and turned beet red. I began stuttering my apologies. She waved them off with a smile.

I could not look him in the eye and I made no attempt to do so. I took the rejection with a smile because there were always men ready to take me.

…but I wanted him.

Naruto came through the sliding doors and looked at me sympathetically. "Bad night?" he questioned with the hint of a smile in his voice. I looked up and groaned in response. He chuckled and put one hand on my desk.

I sighed and slowly brought my head up. He gave me a wide grin, "I got something that will make your day brighter," I looked at him curiously and he produced a cup of coffee in his hands.

He apologized, "It's not much, I just made it in the cafeteria, but I figured that you'd need it."

I stood up and gave him a hug, "Thank you Naruto!" I drowned the burning liquid in four gulps. He looked at me amazed and I shrugged. I looked at the clock, "Naruto! Don't you have to be in-" Before I could finish, he had jumped up, shouting how late he was to his meeting.

Naruto was _his_ best friend. I shook my head and returned to typing.

* * *

Lunch was a disaster.

I could not keep myself together.

He paid for my lunch and I gave him a quick hug in thanks but as I pulled away, I knocked over the lunch tray, sending the salad I was going to eat to the ground. I apologized repeatedly to the cashier and the lady at the counter looked annoyed. She scowled and waved me away.

I flushed miserably as he steered me over to the table.

I slumped down into my chair as he returned to get another salad. I didn't even try protesting this time. I had embarrassed myself and the damage had been done. He walked back over and I covered my face with my hands. Through my fingers I whispered an apology one last time.

It was ironic how with another guy, I was the one in charge - I could make him do things for me, I knew how to make him feel pleasure, but with Sasuke, everything went wrong.

It went down hill from there. I couldn't focus on what he was telling me. I came up blank every time he asked for my opinion. It was a disaster.

My break came to an end and I stood abruptly. He stood up as well and before I could make a move to leave, he grabbed my forearm. I felt a shiver run up my spine and hesitating, I looked up at him.

He asked me there was anything wrong back at home and I nearly laughed. He just had no idea how wrong my life was. He had no idea where I went after I left the office. But I was overwhelmed by his concern.

I let his arm stay on mine, not making a move. He seemed to have forgotten that he had a hold on me. He asked me again, "Is there anything wrong at home?" I looked at him and shook my head slowly.

"No."

Like before, he never questioned my answers.

He asked me if I wanted, no his exacts words were, "…if I wished too…" go over plans at dinner. I shook my head no saying that I had plans.

I waved a good bye to him.

…Plans to get laid…

* * *

Taki was my manager. He was a jovial fellow and I had even slept with him a few times. He said that it was purely business related, but I knew better. Even then, I knew he was a friendly face.

I walked in and he immediately directed me to the make up room telling me that apparently we were going to have a huge paying customer and I was selected from the list.

The ladies in there looked at me in envy as I was pampered. I sat in the chair in front of the mirror. The black wig was placed over my head, and the hands recreated my image. My eyes were brought to attention. Dark eyeliner lined my lids. A plum blue shaded my eyelids. Mascara was lathered onto my lashes. Blush was brushed across my cheek bones. The dab of lip gloss and my parted lips gave me the look of innocence.

I was role playing a school girl.

Yu Akito was my charge.

I paled.

I knew him. He was a big client of the Uchiha & Co and I had seen him walk into the building a few times. He was a big man with dark brown hair and eyes to match. His laugh was loud and he flaunted money.

but I couldn't deny him.

I was sent to his room and I walked in nervously. He didn't recognize me.

My heart beat frantically, in fear of being known, as he began with a kiss.

He pressed his hand against my chest and whispered, "Look how fast your heart beats for me."

He was impatient and I closed my eyes in shame as the vest came up. He told me to open them and I saw that his eyes were clouded in a fog of lust. I could feel him hard and ready.

He pulled at my skirt and tore my panties off. His mouth skimmed from my ankle to my thigh and a kiss was pressed to my center. I looked up at the ceiling, arching in time, moaning at the right moment, whimpering, saying things I knew he wanted to hear.

He rolled us over and looked straight into my eyes as he whispered, "Suck me."

I couldn't refuse and with tears burning my eye, I pressed a kiss down his body to his boxers. With trembling hands I lowered the article and I saw him erect. He mistook my hesitation as my role and ordered me to continue with a pleased smile at my reaction.

I took him in my mouth and I pushed the repulse away. I let myself fantasize that it was Sasuke I was sucking, that it was Sasuke who was moaning, that it was Sasuke who grabbed my hair.

I called him, "Yu-san," and it excited him even further. He thrust his hips against my mouth and he twitched in my mouth. He pulled me away from him by my hair and told me to lay on the bed.

I lay there with my arms at my side and legs pressed together. He pressed his fingers against my core and muttered to himself as I was not wet enough. I clutched his forearms as he slid a finger inside me and another.

The friction was good enough, he decided, and with a smile he ploughed inside of me. He moved against me. His hand was at my breast and I blinked and for a moment I saw Sasuke doing this to me. I moaned. He moved faster.

It was a quick one. Within a minute he had released. He collapsed on top of me and I did not complain of the added weight pressed against me.

It took him a while to slow his breathing, before he rolled off me. He turned to the side and told me how good I was and I deserved a reward. Fear grew in the pit of my stomach; he couldn't want more could he? Instead he slipped a fold of 100 dollar bills in my parted lips and with a lazy hand he trinkled 1 dollar coins over my belly. He laughed and headed out the door telling me he'd return to see me another time.

I stayed on the bed, pulling the money out of my mouth. I slowly got up and gathered the coins and waited.

Taki came in with a smile. He told that he was proud of me and I had earned them big money. He winked at me as he produced a check telling me that I did good work. He gave me a pair of sweats and a shirt and told me to go home. He said that I deserved a good rest.

I returned to my apartment and when the door opened I saw an envelope. I stooped over to pick it up. I had not paid my rent for three days now. With a classic sigh, I put the envelope on my table and counted out the exact money. I would pay in morning.

Secretary by day, prostitute by night.

And all of this-just to survive.

* * *

_In the bad times, money is money, and in order to survive, we, as humans will do what is needed even if it means tossing aside our dreams._

To keep this from happening, each of us need to do little things to save ourselves from a failing economy: use a little light, leave the A. C. off, use your money wisely, study harder, etc.

* * *

**I was watching the news for like the first time and I saw how bad the job oppritunities were and that inspired me to write this story to raise awareness.**

**Thank You!**

**BTW if anyone wants to volunteer to look over this story for me please pm or rev and tell!**

**RevIEW  
**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**The longest chapter I have ever written, 4,000 words about!  
**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Haliz because of her plight. I hope everything works out for you!  
**

**Disclaimer DNON, nor will i ever  
**

**Survive Chapter 2**

I was a survivor.

I always had been. My father left my mother before I was born, and by the age of 16 I was orphaned. My mother had worked hard to give me a good life but it never worked for her. I used to hide behind the open door and watch her cry when she thought I was asleep. Even as a child, I did not like the sound of tears. But I never could do a thing. I'd fall back to my slumber long after my mom's tears had subdued. I had dreamt big-I told myself I would become something and my mother would never have to shed another tear over money.

That dream came tearing down; she died; and I was left alone. I knew how to live on 66th street. It was obvious the area was no place for a teenager to be left alone, but what I offered them was undeniable. It wasn't every day an innocent girl would come asking to do something to please, and later on I learned that I was just surviving just like any other person.

The first time was the worst.

I had drunk myself silly and I saw fogs of what really happened. In their place I walked in wearing almost nothing, laughing and giggling about nothing. I saw myself curtsy and nearly trip as I asked them, giggling, if they wanted my services. There was no more to be said as the clothes came off and the memories faded.

It happened on the anniversary of my mother's death. I cried myself to sleep that day. I looked up into the stars and I had whispered, "Are you happy you left me?" I had no right to be angry but the feeling remained. I hit the wall and crumpled to the floor where Taki had found me the day after.

My life has changed little since then. I was caught in two worlds and the worst part was, I still had to pay the debts my mother had left behind.

I could not escape the misery she had left me with.

School remained the same. I slept around, breaking my peers' hearts just because I could. It was the only time and way I held power. My grades, however, never my teachers, I was the perfect straight A student, who was bullied by other students because I was an orphan.

I held the sympathy votes.

The girls in my high school had scorned me because of what I did. I slept around with men and thought nothing of it. To me it was just another way to pay the rent. It was my only way.

After graduation, I nearly cried out of happiness; I could finally leave the dump.

I moved into a respectable apartment and held a job in the Uchiha & Co Enterpise. The area was nice, the people were friendly, and I gave no one a detailed history of my life. For all they knew, I popped out of no where, but no one ever questioned.

My debts, unfortunately had followed and I was forced to go back to 66th street, two hours drive from my new home. Taki had welcomed me back with a hug.

Meeting Sasuke had changed me. My first meeting with him was the first time my heart had beat for a man, not in fear, not in anticipation, but because I _liked _him. His eyes were endless and his skin was pale. My mouth had parted in awe when he walked past my desk and only when Ino laughed at my reaction did I notice that I was gaping at him shamelessly. Ino turned towards me and had offered a smile; she told me that every female wanted him. I nodded towards her, not really listening, still focused on Sasuke.

It was a week after, he asked me to go on a walk with him. I had immediately said yes. We talked about the weather and what nots and that eventually led to his proposal. He offered me a position as his personal secretary. The job paid more and I could be around him; my answer was yes.

My smiles were real for a while. My laughs were loud, but then I found out he was engaged and everything became normal again. I knew I was not destined to be happy, but I was going to do everything to fight it. If there was one thing my childhood had taught me, it was to keep my head up in tough times and one way or another, I would be okay.

* * *

My surprise and embarrassment was obvious when he caught me in the drugstore picking up my prescriptioned bottle of birth control pills. I nearly dropped the white paper bag, "U-Uchiha-san!" He nodded towards me tiredly and I could see that he hadn't sleeping.

Cautiously, I asked him if he was okay.

He gave me a painful nod and gripped his head painfully. I moved closer to him and I could smell alcohol on him. I sighed heavily and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to ignore the warmth running through my body because of his embrace.

I pulled him towards the cab I had waiting outside and pushed him in.

The driver gave me a look with upraised eyebrows and I frowned at him and told him to drive back to my place. He gave me a suspicious look but did as told.

Reaching my place, I cursed as I saw that I did not have enough to pay the driver. I was a few change short.

I asked him to hold on a minute and biting my lower lip, I emptied my purse on the passenger seat. He looked annoyed as I searched. Quietly, I told him that I did not have enough. He looked at me as if I were stupid, "Hun, the economy today is harsh, and even change means a lot to us."

I knew exactly what he meant.

He nodded over to Sasuke and I knew he thought that Sasuke was with me…as in together-a couple. I knew the plight of the driver and I bowed my head and asked him if there was anyway I could repay him. He said, "Lady, look, I don't have time, but I need the full payment."

I remembered the dollar coins left in my apartment, and I knew I couldn't give those up. I told him that Sasuke was my boss, and that was when Sasuke stirred in the back. My heart leapt tomy throat. He looked around groggily and looked at me for a second, muttering, "Sakura,' before falling back.

I knew what I had to do. I looked at the driver with tears of humiliation in my eyes and he took pity on me; I knew he would.

"Miss, don't worry about it, I'll manage…" he mumbled off.

My heart wept with gratitude. "Thank you," I managed and dragged Sasuke up to my room.

He woke up as I was climbing the stairs and he looked at me in surprise, "Sakura?"

My words came out rushed, "I saw you in the pharmacy and it, you know, you looked as if, you know, drinking, and well yea…I took you with me because, you seemed, umm,"

He chuckled and I quieted at his amusement. He looked at me before saying, "Well, I must be off now, it was quite interesting seeing you…" I flushed.

Before he could turn and call the same taxi back, the words left my mouth before I could even stop them, "Oh, but you must stay! You're here! At least let me offer you a cup of tea!" He looked at me in surprise, but followed nonetheless.

I told him to wait outside as I cleaned the inside. I hurried as I tossed my bras and panties into the hamper and I stumbled as I pushed the stack of bills into a drawer into the kitchen. I hit my shoulder against the door and yelped. I heard his worried voice call in to see if I was okay.

I told him to come in. He came in with the same amused look I had left him with. I watched him as his eyes scanned my home.

"So, this is where you live?" he questioned and turned to face me. At the sight of his face, I jumped and walked into the kitchen and set the water to boil as I prepared tea.

He came in and leaned against the door frame. I pretended not to notice.

"Haruno Sakura, tell me, why you are so secretive?" his voice was deep and rich.

I paused and slowly turned to face him. I straightened my outfit and I continued placing my groceries away.

I held the bottle of pills and that was when I decided to talk. I stood on my tip toes to reach the top shelf and I felt him come behind and grab the bottle to place on the top. I slipped away from his proximity saying, "I carry no secrets."

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised towards the pill and I laughed, embarrassed, "N-No! That's not for what you're thinking! I umm... have bad periods, so um yeah..." I finished off lamely.

He pursed his lips slightly and leaned against the counter with one hand in his pocket, just staring at me. I didn't know how to respond to his kind of behavior. I had never dealt with anyone like him, so I turned around and continued on with putting my groceries away. His eyes followed me as I opened the fridge to put in my microwavable dinners, and I was heavily aware.

"What secrets do you carry, everyone does so." It came out almost thoughtful from his mouth and i couldn't help but wonder if he had secrets of his own.

"Do you question each of your employees of their personal lives?" I shot back, suddenly. The presence of him in my apartment was warm in an odd, comforting way.

For a moment I could see the two of us living together, but then the red of the apple reminded me of Karin and I scolded myself inwardly for thinking so.

He shrugged in answer to my question and I let my eyes roll, letting a small smile form on my face. He laughed and said, "You are quite something."

I smiled a full smile, "Yup."

The tea was ready and I asked him if he would rather sit at the table or stand. He chose to stay in the kitchen with me. I could feel his eyes follow me as I walked across the room the grab two mugs. The tea was hot and I handed him a mug and he took it saying thank you.

I stood in front of him on the opposite side of the counter he was leaning against. I crossed one arm and held my side while the other held the mug. I stared at the brown liquid, suddenly feeling awkward as the silence enveloped us.

To keep from awkward moments I inquired about Karin, "How's Karin?"

He was silent for a moment and then took a sip before saying, "She's fine."

I nodded and remembering the stench of alcohol I asked him if he had a headache.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I nodded toward the bottle of champagne I hadn't opened yet, reminding him of his drink. His face softened and he said, "I'm fine."

He set the mug on the counter and in a blink; his being was too close to me.

He looked down at me and I saw his hand reach up as if to touch me, but then it stopped midway. I looked at him confused. One of his hands continued on its way up and reached into my hair. My eyes closed and my lips parted, "Sa-" I began two whisper.

"You had this in your hair," he held the piece of ribbon in front of me. Oh, of course…I forgot, he was someone I could not win over. He was unattainable.

I stepped back into the counter and winced at the sharp pain. "Thank you," I said with blank eyes. He nodded and went back to his place.

"Tell me about your family," he commanded with his eyes closed. My family story was not something I told anyone. No one had ever asked and I felt touched, but I could not tell him of my lifestyle.

"Tell me about _yours_," I countered.

If he was surprised at my answer, he didn't let it show. Instead, he opened his mouth to tell me, "My mother…" I tried listening, I really did, but I was too captured by the movement of his mouth and the hint of a smile as he said something that must have reminded him of a good memory. But that was not what made me elated. He didn't once mention Karin. I hate myself for being glad that he didn't, but I was only human.

Time flew by after that, I knew how to respond to stories like those, and I managed to keep the topic on him. It was time he left and we got off the couch and I held the door open for him as he stepped out. I waved good bye one last time and my hand pushed against the door, but before it could close fully, he turned around and smirked at me, "Next time, tell me about your life."

I chuckled and closed the door. I leaned against the door with my back against the wood. My hands were clasped in front of my heart. I could feel the erratic beating of my heart. I tried to stop myself from feeling anything, but my mind was jumping every where, from every brush of shoulder, to his hand in my hair.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily. That night, being honest, I fell asleep with him in my dreams, and not once did I feel guilty.

* * *

I left her house back. Haruno Sakura was a curious person. The first few months I worked with her, I watched her blush and stumble around words furiously, and I was sure she liked me, but never once did she make an advance on me. She was a good secretary, a good person, but her eyes seemed to tell a different story. As her boss, I thought I should know.

After drinking with they guys, I was heading back and I ran into her. I took my chance and went with her, curious about where she lived. Her apartment was nice and I chuckled at her antics as she went in first, trying to get it clean.

The inside of her place was nice…simple. But there were no pictures. No pictures and I knew she had a story to tell. She may have thought that I had forgotten about the way she avoided talking about her life, but I wasn't going to push her to tell me.

I opened the door to my apartment and Karin was sitting on the couch. She smiled at me and walked over giving me a hug. "Where have you been?" she questioned. I sighed heavily, "I met up with my secretary."

She frowned at that, "Haruno Sakura? The one with pink hair?" I nodded. She sat next to me and held my hand.

"She seems like she has a story to tell. You should invite her to dinner, she looks kind of lonely," Karin said.

I nodded, staring at our joined hands. I never had any doubts about Karin. She was everything my father had ever wanted for me. She was kind, respectable, and she had remained by my side for years as my friend. It had seemed right to have proposed to her, but I wasn't looking for perfection.

* * *

Work was no better. I remained tired because I had been assigned so much to do. It was my night to take a break from fucking. And at the thought of my "break" I had laughed sadistically to myself because the definition of my break was stripper duty.

I didn't have enough money for a taxi, so I promised Taki a few extra hours on Saturday. He shook his head pityingly and told me no. He gave me the money, waving off my apologies.

Sasuke surprised me, calling me into his office the next morning. He told me that I was to accompany him to a convention in Tokyo.

Feeling a little joyous, I had immediately agreed. He made no reference to his visit to my apartment and neither did I.

Sasuke told me to pack two evening gowns and a four pairs of day clothes. At the mention of evening gowns I had frowned. Those were rather expensive and I had no idea how I was to afford this. He told me that this was a very big opportunity for both him and me. I couldn't let this go.

I had little money saved up in the bank; that money was supposed to be my emergency cash only to be used if I was going to end up sleeping in the streets, so I felt almost guilty as I withdrew it.

I asked Naruto if he'd help me choose two gowns and he had grinned, saying yes. I was so glad I asked him to help me out. Naruto turned out to be my "fashion man." He knew what was in and what was out. When I looked at him in surprise, he had turned red and bashfully admitted that his adopted family had given him four sisters that talked non stop about fashion.

Sasuke gave me my plane ticket and told me to be ready by 5: 30 the following morning. I had looked up at him with what must have been adoration and thanked him. I reached my apartment and reaching for my night job cell, I called Taki, telling him that I wouldn't be able to make it. I hid that cell underneath my mattress where no one could find it and ask questions as to why I carried two.

Packing my bag was simple. I knew how to work my make up and I had plenty of it. My night job had taught me about enhancing my features to make them look better. I grabbed my toiletries, making sure not to forget my deodorant. I was ready by 4, and I sat there waiting for a call or something indicating his arrival.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door with a smile.

Karin was there, greeting me with a smile as well. I couldn't help myself as my smile drooped slightly at her sight. She told me that Sasuke was waiting in the car and remembering my manners, I asked her if she wanted to come in or have a drink. She said no politely. We walked out and I felt small next to her; she had the regal air surrounding her.

Sasuke was in the passenger seat and I figured that Karin must be giving us a ride to the airport. She opened her trunk and I set my bag in. I opened the door for myself and slid into the back seat, feeling almost uncomfortable.

I pulled open my phone and saw a text from Naruto. I smiled when I read of his complaints about his sisters. We arrived at the airport half an hour early and Karin apologized saying that she had a business meeting to attend. I laughed dryly telling her that there was no need to apologize, and there really wasn't.

I averted my eyes when Karin leaned over to give him a peck on the lips. I heard her say, "Be back soon," and "I love you." I heard the deep murmur of his voice and I was sure he told her to take care of herself.

While he was checking up with the flight attendant, I had grabbed us some coffee.

I reached him and I saw a frown on his face and asked him what was wrong. He said that the flight was delayed until 8.

My heart skipped a beat. That meant, I'd be with Sasuke for the next few hours. We sat down and it wasn't even a minute after when Sasuke asked about my family life, "What was your family like?"

I was stumped. I had not prepared myself to tell him my story, so I shrank it down to a bare minimum, "Well, my father left me and my mother before I was even born, and when I turned 16, my mother died. My mom's close friend took care of me ever since," I lied. His eyes pressed me to tell more, but I chose to ignore the look, switching the subject to politics.

It was time, and I couldn't believe it. Talking to him had made time fly by so much faster. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, if you will please follow the flight attendant, she will take you to your seats."

I stepped into the plane and immediately walked towards the economy section. Chuckling, Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him saying, "We're flying first class."

* * *

_Did you know that in 2008, numbers from 1.2 million to 1.9 million to 2.6 million jobs were lost in the United States alone?_

_800,000 manufacturing jobs were lost. 630,000 construction jobs disappeared._

_We have been in recession for a very long time, the longest recession the US has experienced as of yet, and not only does it affect USA it affects the world globally.  
_

* * *

**Like it?**

anybody really really really! good at picking out mistakes and being harsh and truthful? I need someone to look over this story, someone who is on fan fiction quite a bit and can get it back to me within a few days? Anyone up for it?

**Review?**

**Sasusaku779**

**Thank You for reviewing!**

**MiMiSora4EVR23, writingtitan, *_____*, LAHHHAAA, Astrocam, Anon, haliz, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, dreamdevourer, r i a n e xx-, m, Ryn729, shkh4ever, pink-strawberries, MyUsedRomance, muselover4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Survive Chapter 3**

Sasuke seemed to be very relaxed about traveling with some other woman that wasn't his fiancé, but I was tense the whole ride to Tokyo.

It was hard to be with someone I desired and not do anything. I was conscious of his every movement. When he leaned towards me to grab a magazine, my breath would catch. When he touched my shoulder to point out something his eye had caught, my heart stopped beating. The overall process was ridiculous. It had never been so hard to control my desire.

They were the most irritating three hours of my life consisting of a skip of the heart, the catch of my breath, or being caught staring at him, and of course the incessant blushing.

I was so sure he knew of my infatuation with him because from the corner of my eye, I'd notice the small smirk that'd appear on his face.

In the taxi he told me that we'd be going to dinner with the Hyuga's and one name caught my attention: Yuri Ami. I knew her in high school. She had teased me endlessly and in retaliation I had slept with her boyfriend who was more than willing to have sex. She was infuriated the day she found out and I relished the look on her face. I smirked slightly, anticipating her reaction as she saw me with one of the richest men in the world who happened to be the most handsome.

"Sakura?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my head to face him.

He was looking out the window at a building and my mouth formed a small o as I saw the place we'd be staying at. It was huge and luxurious. We stepped out and the bellhop greeted us with a smile welcoming us. He took our luggage and we stepped through the doors. Sasuke walked on ahead to check us in and I followed behind, marveling in the deep, rich voice he used.

"Reservation under Uchiha," I blushed a little, because in my mind, I thought of myself as Uchiha Sakura. It fit so much better than Haruno. He touched my shoulder and nodded his head towards the elevator.

I was quiet as we rode up to the 13th floor and when I saw the number, I blurted out, "But that's an unlucky number!"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised in amusement and I mumbled, "Nevermind."

He continued to look at me and I grew uncomfortable and sighed, relieved, when the door opened. We walked to the first room on the left and I was curious as to what room we had. It was a suite. It had a pretty nice view and had two rooms, but only one bathroom. The thought of using the same shower as Sasuke delighted me at the same time frightening me. The bellhop set our bags on the floor and wished us a pleasant evening.

"Which room is mine?" He was already seated on the couch, pouring through the book. My eyes softened at the sight of this. He was always working.

"Pick one," he never looked up and I hesitated, deliberating whether I should tell him to take a break from working, before stepping into my room. I closed my door softly and climbed into the bed, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

While we hurried into the hall, Sasuke muttered to me the names of the people we passed. His voice was swift as he described what they did before they approached us.

I flashed a smile though my head was spinning. This was too much. I couldn't remember Yue from Inari. Our meetings with the other heads of companies were swift. Sasuke whisked me from one group to another. During our time between, I kept an eye out for Ami.

I spotted her and smirked. There she was head held high, nose turned down; I have to remind myself to ask her where she got her nose done. She looked at me and blinked. Her mouth parted and I knew she had recognized me.

I turned to face Sasuke, giving her a good view of the man I was with. I smiled at him widely and innocently I mumbled, "Thank you for bringing me."

He nodded and I could feel Ami's anger radiating off her footsteps as she walked towards me. Sasuke asked me if I would like a drink and I nodded. He left and I heard Ami's voice behind me, "Haruno Sakura?" I smirked at the disbelief in her voice.

I turned and feigned surprise, "Ah! You must be…oh my, your name seems to have slipped my mind!" The smile on my face widened when I saw her face darken in anger. "Please remind me," I continued, "of your name."

Through gritted teeth she said, "Yuri Ami, we went to high school together; I'm sure you remember that!"

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about?" Sasuke appeared and handed me a glass of wine. Ami looked at him and I knew this was the perfect moment, "Oh? Sasuke-kun was kind enough to bring me here." Sasuke turned to look at Ami.

"Ami," he nodded at her. I almost gaped. They were on first name bases? I scowled inwardly as my plan backfired. Ami animatedly held a conversation with Sasuke. I felt like the third party, but before I could excuse myself Sasuke asked how we knew each other.

My mouth ran dry and I saw Ami give a victory smile. I tried to steer Sasuke away, "Sasuke, don't you think we should visit the Hyuga's? It is there party after all." Panic showed on my face as Ami latched onto my arm.

"Oh? Sakura, you're in a hurry, but we must talk about our high school days! Sasuke-_kun_, we went to high school together." I turned beet red at the mention of high school.

I needed to save my reputation, "Oh, I'm sure Neji won't miss us as you two reminisce," Sasuke stood right next to me and I flushed even more-Ami had the wicked glint in her eyes. I knew exactly what Ami was going to mention.

"Oh yes, Sakura you have changed from your high school days!" she laughed, "My, my, you used to…err…go through men like I went through clothes!" I flamed up. I could not look at Sasuke as she damaged my reputation. "Sakura, what was it that made you change? Was it what people said about you?" Oh Kami, I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked straight at her, ignoring Sasuke completely.

Hestitatingly, Sasuke asked, "What was it they said?" Ami looked sincerely surprised. Her surprise turned into a look of wickedness. I opened my mouth, "O-oh it was nothing!"

She looked at me feigned a look of innocence, "Sakura! It wasn't nothing! It was quite an accomplishment!" She turned to look at Sasuke and put her hand on his forearm as she leaned in, "Dear Sakura, had a reputation of," she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "being good in bed."

I heard it and I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Sasuke didn't look surprised as she pulled away leaving us to get her escort. I turned away from him and held my head up as I sniffled. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and I did not react. He turned me and I looked up at him.

He asked me, "Was what she said true?" I hesitated before I opened my mouth to deny, but I couldn't and shamefully I stared blankly at him. I don't know what he was thinking, but I felt like I disappointed someone important.

He stared at me, not letting me look away and suddenly I felt quite defiant. It wasn't my fault I had to resort to that option. I was in high school, and Sasuke had no right to question what I did or didn't do back then. I was a different person now…wasn't I?

Her wicked heels clacked against the marble floor as Ami came back

…with someone I could not believe.

My heart stopped beating.

My eyes widened.

Yu Akito.

How could I have missed his name on the list?

I prayed to God, praying that he didn't recognize me. Akito squinted his eye at me and shook his head as he approached us. Ami smirked at my discomfort and giggled as she said, "May I introduce to you, my escort Yu Akito."

Sasuke nodded, "Yu, how is business?" They shook hands and Akito looked at me and smiled.

"Uchiha-san! Don't tell me, you've left Karin for this cutie! Do tell us what her name is!" I didn't know what to think of this. Did he recognize me? I opened my mouth to deny our relationship but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Yu, this is Haruno Sakura, my secretary-"

"U-Uchiha-san," a beautiful dark haired female tugged on his arm and I found myself in awe.

Sasuke knew these people? It was unbelievable! Each one seemed to come from a good family and I knew it was crucial to keep my family life to an ultimate low.

It was ridiculous. Hyuga Neji was hosting the party and yet he didn't even arrive. I asked Sasuke about this and he had chuckled and said that is how it's done. I didn't quite understand what he said, but I nodded my head in understanding.

* * *

Ami was on my mind all freaking evening. I didn't need anyone knowing about my past.

And Yu Akito, I could not believe he was even at the party! I almost laughed as Ami gushed about what a wonderful person he was. I couldn't stop seeing him as the desperate man who had come to the nunnery for a bit of quick sex. It had taken a while to get past the awkwardness-it was awkward because I had slept with the guy and I wasn't supposed to see him ever again.

Despite Ami and Akito's appearance, I thought I did quite well with the other CEOs. Hinata Hyuga, the dark haired female had invited me over for a cup of coffee in a few weeks to go over designs. Dinner was set nicely and conversation was light.

As we rode back to the hotel, I felt extremely exhausted. The day had worn me out and Sasuke looked at me as if a bit proud. Tiredly, in the end I had accidentally lain my head on his shoulder

…and I didn't feel him push my head off.

We reached our hotel room and I was ready to drop into the warm bed awaiting my arrival, but Sasuke called my name in a stern voice, "Sakura."

I could hear his voice telling me that I was fired due to my background going over and over again in my head. My heart clenched as I prepared myself for an explanation, "I-"

"What happened in your past?" I couldn't quite tell if he was angry or just curious; it was just hard to read the emotions in his voice.

But for the life of me, I could not figure out how to answer the question. It was quite simple really; I could just tell him the same lie I had been telling every one else, but it wouldn't come out.

"I-I…" I couldn't tell him. I was too ashamed of my past and the most hurtful thing was that my past was my present. I took a deep breath and readied myself for disappointment, "I've made some bad choices in high school," I opened my eyes and pleaded with them, "but I have changed!" I could hear myself beg through my words.

The dark eyes fixed his on mine. I hoped with all my heart he could see the sincerity in the words. The next moments were tantalizing,"Relax, the past is the past."

I sighed in relief and gave him an uneasy smile.

What about the present? What was that?

* * *

The last day was amazing. There was no formality involved. We went to a party hosted by one of the top business men and I was surprised to see it held in a club. I looked at Sasuke questioningly and he leaned over and whispered with a small chuckle, "There are no formalities tonight." I gave him a wide smile; I could have fun tonight.

I lost track of Sasuke as drinks were passed around and none of them were cheap-they were strong.

I never had high tolerance for alcohol, but I found myself in competition with another man. His name was Kiba and he was the son of the man hosting the party. I blanched the first time he mentioned his family back ground. After all, I didn't want to leave with a bad impression. He laughed and told me not worry. He steered me towards the bar and we ended up being surrounded by a small crowd cheering us on as we drank shot after shot.

I smiled as I took in one more shot. He smiled woozily at me and said drunkedly, "If I win, you-me dinner!" I laughed lightly and watched him pick up the final shot. He drowned it in one gulp. I watched him, surprised as he asked for another-he was determined to take me to dinner. It was almost like being in the nunnery except it was acceptable in this party. I reached out to him, to stop him from taking another drink but my hand was caught in another's hold.

I looked to my left and I saw Sasuke.

"Dance with me." He steered me towards the dance floor where a slow song was playing. I was confused as to what to do. I wasn't in a relationship with him, so I could hardly hold myself close to him. I settled for resting my arms on his shoulders while his gripped my waist. It was almost awkward.

Our conversation was short. He asked me if I was enjoying myself and I replied with a yes. We swayed in a circle and I felt myself get dizzy-drowning due to the closeness as he pulled me closer to his body. My hands wrapped around his neck and he whispered in my ear, "Do not drink the punch-"

Before he could finish, Kiba came over asking if I would like to dance with him. I looked at Sasuke questioningly and he nodded with a hint of a small smile. I didn't get to hear the reason as to his warning but it was quite obvious the drinks held something illegal as a group of people hanging around the punch seemed messed up.

Kiba was a great dancer, but when the song became faster, he turned me around so my back was pressed against his front. I could feel him hard against my ass as I felt him grind himself against me. I was uncomfortable. This seemed hardly appropriate as I had come in company of another man.

Sasuke, again, came and pulled me away from a slightly scowling Kiba, saving me from awkwardness.

By the time, we left to go in the cab, I felt completely wasted. I stumbled into the car and closed my eyes as soon as my butt hit the seat.

"Sakura," Sasuke shook my shoulder to wake me and I stumbled into the building towards the elevator, blinking a few times, adjusting my vision. I could smell alcohol in both of our systems and I felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on my head.

The elevator arrived and I stepped in losing my balance slightly, grabbing onto Sasuke.

Clumsily, he put his arms around me and I fluttered my eyes a bit before leaning onto him, silently thanking him for the save.

In my state, I noticed that our lips were close and I stood on my toes to reach his

…and my lips met his.

After months of desire for him, it was amazing to know what his lips felt like. I had dreamt about this and I couldn't even begin to amount the soft feeling he evoked in me.

He returned my kiss and I was elated. I knew that we both were under the influence of alcohol; I knew I could stop this because it was wrong, but I couldn't. How could I? after all the times I had just wanted to do this? I had him right here all to myself, returning my kisses and slowly taking the lead.

He rolled us so my back was pressed against the elevator and I giggled when he hitched my legs around his waist. The elevator opened and he let go of me with wide eyes.

Just like that.

My legs fell back to the ground and I felt my heart beat humiliatingly. He had to reach up and unlock my arms from around his neck. He backed out of the elevator not looking at me and I felt my heart drop as I stepped out after him.

I could not stop thinking of the kiss we just shared. I wanted to hit my head for doing so stupid. How did I let myself forget that he was my boss? He provided the paycheck. He could fire me from the job I had worked so hard for. My tears stung my eyes as I realized that he had pushed me away.

I had been completely utterly rejected with no question about it. Whatever the guilt I had felt about taking advantage of him dissipated into a single feeling of rejection. He didn't open the door for me as I walked into our room. I averted my eyes when I saw him sitting on a chair avoiding me. As I reached my door, I let my hand linger on the doorknob pondering whether or not I should apologize.

He beat me to it, out of his mouth came something that made me want to cry and run into someone's arms, "Sakura…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I couldn't let him finish. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, letting the tears free. Of all things, he blamed himself for what had happened! He thought it was he who initiated it…and I didn't even have the guts to walk out and tell him that it was really my fault.

I was just a fucking whore. A fucking prostitute. I didn't deserve any happiness.

* * *

The plane ride was unbearable. I sat next to him, avoiding his look. I couldn't look him in the eye when he tried to apologize again in the morning. The guilt was piling up in my stomach and I couldn't handle it. I wanted to tell him the truth…no I needed to tell him, but my job was at stake. I couldn't go back to living life the way I used to.

Karin met us at the airport and she ran up to him with a wide smile in her eyes, but I saw the question in her eyes as she looked at the edge between us. She ran into his arms, kissing him full on the lips. I looked away not aware of Sasuke's eyes on the back of my head as I walked away.

**I know that Sasuke is a little OC but I'm not going to make him a complete evil bastard, he'll have his moments in the later chapters! And as for the SasuKarin remember! I hate that coupling! it will most definitely be a Sasusaku!!!!  
REView?**

**Sasusaku779  
**

**Thank You to those of you who are still with me:**

**Pink-strawberries, haliz, MistressLouise, Ms. cinnamon, muselover4ever,**

**xx EUPHORIC r e v e r i e (OMG I forgot to put ur name the first time...i apologize!)  
**

** Critical Me!, Astrocam, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, ribbons-paws, raejay, sonia, ICantRememberSodAll, Soul of AquaBlue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: DNON  
**

**Survive Chapter 4**

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong with her?" He glanced at Karin before returning his gaze at the cars in front of him. They were moving at a slow pace; Sakura had run off grabbing a taxi without any word of warning. Karin was worried, something had happened between her and Sasuke and he wasn't telling her what.

She looked anxiously at him, fearing the worst, before whispering his name again, "Sasuke-kun…did something happen between you two?" His head whipped around to face her and his grip on the wheel tightened. He looked at her anxious face and he saw that she was trying very hard not show the despair she felt. Her red eyes were wide in anticipation. He sighed heavily and leaned over to kiss her check swiftly, "Nothing happened…"

She sighed in relief as her heart returned to its normal beat. She smiled softly, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, for asking…" She didn't get a reply as expected. Trying to lighten the mood, she animatedly began a conversation revolving around the time she had spent with his parents the past few days. She watched for his reaction and was relieved when he replied with soft sounds reassuring her that he was still listening. She had nothing to worry about; she knew she was being silly. Haruno Sakura was _just _a secretary.

Feeling slightly jealous of her mysteriousness, Karin fell silent, bashing the pink haired girl, after all she wasn't the one marrying Sasuke-kun. She wasn't the one who had known Sasuke-kun her whole life. She wasn't the one approved by his parents. She really had no right to worry.

Sasuke-kun knew not to hurt her; he couldn't hurt her.

**~~~~  
Survive Chapter 4  
~~~~**

"Taki!" Sakura exclaimed when she opened her door, surprised to see him in her apartment, "What are you doing here?" Only Taki knew where she hid her spare key behind a loose brick in the wall.

He looked amiably at her, "Why not? After all my favorite girl came home…and besides I was in the area and I thought may as well stop by…" She knew he was lying. He had come especially to see her.

She wrinkled her nose at him, forgetting Sasuke for a moment, "You lie…" In that moment she had never been so happy to hear a lie. She wanted someone to cry to; someone to whine to, and Taki had always been there for her.

His eyes softened, "You're right…I do lie."

She stood in the doorway as the tears finally began to fall.

He stayed and listened to her bluster about how unfair life was, how she wanted to be someone else, how she wished she was born rich. He stroked her hair when she threw herself into his arms.

As her tantrum finally died down, she blubbered, "I don't want to live a double role." She looked at him with wide eyes, "…I don't want to live a double role," she whispered again. Taki looked at her with disbelief. He knew exactly what she wanted: she wanted to quit.

His voice was soft, "I…can't let you."

She sighed in resignation, pulling away from him, "Why…" She knew the answer.

He ran his hands through his hair, "You know why, don't make me say it." His voice was harsher than intended, shutting her up. She stood up and walked over to her window, resting her hands on the window sill.

It was a moment, before he stood behind her, kissing her shoulder. She didn't resist as he turned her around. She let her eyes close, the image of Sasuke kissing her entering her mind. Taki's lips descended upon hers and a tear let slip, falling down her cheek.

His lips moved against hers, his hands traveling up her clothed chest, stopping to caress her chest. He pulled back, watching her emerald eyes open, emotionlessly. "I'll see what I can do for you," he said, frowning as she nodded slowly, "I'm not making any promises."

**~~~~  
Survive Chapter 4  
~~~~**

Sakura was avoiding Sasuke, Naruto observed, slouching on his swivel chair. He frowned at the back of Sasuke's chicken head, wondering why every female was attracted to him.

He was called dense, but people didn't realize that he caught on to more than he let on. For instance, when Sakura walked in this morning, her posture was stiff and her eyes were narrowed. She was staring at the floor. Sasuke had walked in to announce a meeting for next week, and he wasn't blind; he saw that she had stiffened straight as a board for a slight second, avoiding his eye.

Hah! So much being unobservant.

He knew that Sasuke knew the reason why Sakura-chan was acting like _that_.

She fidgeted nervously as Teme paused to talk to him.

He watched his best friend's gaze linger at her for a moment as if pondering whether he should say something or not. Naruto sighed heavily, deciding on questioning Sakura later. He sat at the desk across Sasuke's staring at the seven stacks of paper lined, waiting to be looked through. Sticking a pencil behind his ear, Naruto whispered, "Fuck my life," before attacking the stack with a sudden rush of energy.

**~~~~  
Survive Chapter 4  
~~~~**

"Sakura-chan! Come to lunch with me?" Naruto exclaimed, when she walked into his office, to hand a paper to Sasuke. From the corner of his eye, he watched Sasuke form a small scowl of annoyance. Chortling in his mind, Naruto continued to provoke his best friend, "Please?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke before nodding in Naruto's direction, "Fine." Naruto couldn't believe how easy it had been. A couple of months ago, he had asked her the same thing and she had scowled before whacking him, muttering something about asking his own girlfriend out.

She left the two in the room for a moment and Naruto's blue eyes pierced Sasuke. Growing serious, he told Sasuke, "Teme…I'm going to tell her how I feel," he waited for Sasuke to say something. He watched his best friend run his hand through his hair tiredly and looked at him as if to say, "So?"

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" he asked harsher than intended. Trying to lighten the mood, he walked up to Sasuke and joked, "Why Sasuke! You look so tired nowadays! Is Karin-chan keeping you up at night?" he asked snidely with a raised eyebrow.

He got the reaction he had wanted. Sasuke's eyes had narrowed into a glare and without another moment wasted, he strode out of the room, brushing the girl who stood in the door with a blank look on her face.

**~~~~  
Survive Chapter 4  
~~~~**

It rained, so Naruto's plan to impress was washed away. He frowned as he sat in the cafe with a drenched Sakura. Surprisingly, she wasn't annoyed; in fact she looked amused as she glanced at her surroundings. He scratched his head, "Hehe…So Sakura-chan, this didn't turn out as planned…"

She looked at the café they had ended up in. The seats were torn, the windows looked like they needed a good cleaning, "No," she mused, "I guess not!" She smiled looking at Naruto, "Not exactly what I had in mind," she said disdainfully looking down at her plate of untouched food.

Naruto followed her glance and gave what was supposed to be lasagna a disgusted look. "Nope," He leaned across the table taking a stab at her plate, "Come on, I'll bet you 50 dollars that you end up liking this," he smiled holding it at her lips.

She glared at him, "Not on your life…" she mumbled turning her head away.

"Aww… come on Sakura-chan! Take a risk…Live on the wild side of life! Join my side!" She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, he continued, "You need to have some fun, fulfill your darkest fantasies with me!"

She choked on her spit, grabbing the bottle of water, taking a drink from it, "Excuse me?!"

Naruto burst out laughing, "I was only kidding!" Begrudgingly, she let out a small smile, accidentally brushing her leg against Naruto's. He gave her a grin before taking a bite of the food. She watched his look turn startled.

"Naruto?"

He spit it back out, "Come on Sakura-chan, there has got to be a much better place around here; you don't mind rain, do you?" She giggled and shook her head.

Naruto gestured for her to step out first, "Ladies first?"

"Oh, you just don't want to get wet first," she grumbled, stopping in her tracks when she saw Taki across the street going into the deserted building. Her heart stopped beating and she pushed Naruto back in, "Wait! I think I left something!"

She dragged him back over to the table, chancing a glance out of the window. Taki was no where to be seen, "Whoops! Looks like I didn't! Shall we head back? Sa-Uchiha-san may get pissed if we are late!" Naruto frowned at the stumble of words, but didn't take notice, rolling his eyes as she stood there dripping.

"Come on," he grabbed her arm and pulled her outside, "hmmm…Sakura-chan! Don't you just love the rain?" he turned serious, "it frees a person don't you think?"

She blinked at him thoughtfully, "…I guess."

**~~~~  
Survive Chapter 4  
~~~~**

Sakura arrived the building wet and tired. She walked to her office and saw a note asking her to meet Sasuke. She sighed and looked down at her attire and frowned.

She took off her heels and slipped on a pair of flats, wincing at the squelch. Holding herself awkwardly, she walked to his office, freezing as soon as the door opened. He sat at his desk, the glow of the computer illuminating his face. His eyes were transfixed on the screen; he didn't notice her presence. She stood in front of the desk, amazed at how fast her heart beat by the mere sight of him.

"Sasuke?" she called softly.

He looked up, startled and let out a small smile, "Ah…had a little fun in the rain did you?" he teased lightly, his eyes stared at her emotionlessly in contrast.

She nodded, shivering, setting off the goose bumps. Sasuke frowned and walked over to her muttering, "You're cold," she didn't answer him, but he walked to the conjoined room next to his, disappearing for a moment. She stood with her arms crossed, waiting.

He came back carrying a jacket. He tossed it to her, "Warm yourself with it," there was no amusement in his voice, "be aware of the weather the next time you go out with the Dobe…"

She nodded gratefully, pulling on the jacket. She was aware of the stare set on her. Nervously she pushed her hair behind her ear, "Umm…I got a note from you?"

He sighed and muttered, "This is inevitable…" He stood in front of her, "I called you in for two reasons, the first is in reference to the incident that happened…"

She stiffened, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "Sas-"

He held a hand up, signaling for her to let him speak, "I apologize for what happened that night; I take full responsibility for it, but please… just accept my apology," he said sincerely. He held his hand out waiting for her to shake it.

A lump formed in her throat; she was given two options, though she deserved none. He took the blame when she initiated the kiss. She couldn't speak; the words were stuck.

How could she just accept his apology when it wasn't even his fault? But how could she not? She couldn't tell him that she was attracted to him and impulse made her do so.

"Sakura?"

"I…um," she stumbled through the words, "Listen, I know it was the alcohol working, therefore there is nothing to forgive," she lied.

He withdrew his hand and nodded, "Aa."

He stepped back, quiet. "Ano…you said there were two reasons…?"

He nodded, "Yes…If you would like to, would you care to accompany me to Hyuuga Hinata's? She took a liking to you."

Sakura hesitated. Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress? Sasuke mistook her hesitation for discomfort, "Look, Sakura, you don't have to come, I understand if you are uncomfortable…" he trailed off miserably.

Annoyed that she was letting him beat himself up, she piped up, "No! It's not that; I was just kind of in shock…"

Silence met the room once again.

"Umm…I'll just leave now?" she turned, unsurely.

He grabbed her hand turning her around, "Please, I would feel much relief if you would just accept my apology." His eyes pierced hers and all she saw was honesty; it made her heart pang.

"I-I," she couldn't stand his stare, "All right, if it means so much to you, I accept your apology." She watched him let out a sigh of relief.

Wanting nothing more than to flee the room, she walked briskly out of the room, catching the faint whisper, "Thank you…"

**~~~~  
Survive Chapter 4  
~~~~**

Sasuke's honest eyes plagued her mind. Her heart beat guiltily each beat and she found herself cursing herself in the rain.

A heartless chuckle escaped her lips as she thought that this was the way she had gotten through life. Hadn't she used anyone who could give her an advantage? Hadn't she helped men cheat on their wives? How was this any different? She knew the answer very well. She _liked_ Sasuke…no it wasn't just a crush anymore, it was something more.

She stared at the path in front of her as raindrops pelted the ground. Naruto's words came back to her mind, "I_t frees a person don't you think_?" He was right. No one could tell she was crying. She was free to let her tears free.

Sakura hated herself.

She hated that her parents had left her to fend for her own. She hated that she lost her virginity to no one. She hated that in high school she felt the only way to earn respect was to show the other girls that she could do anything. She hated that she slept with guys. She hated that she met Taki. She hated that she was caught in bills from the past. She hated that she met Sasuke. She especially hated the last. Bitterly, she hardened her eyes.

How dare he apologize to her? He knew as well as she did that it was her fault. Was he trying to make her feel guilty? She tried hard to blame Sasuke. She did, but as she neared her apartment, she hated herself even more.

She saw boxes outside the empty apartment a few doors down and with a small sigh she wiped her face free of liquid and knocked on the door, curious to see who was there. No one was there. She turned back around and met an equally shocked face.

"Sakura?"

It was Ino. After years, she saw the girl again. Ino was everything Sakura had ever wanted to be. Ino was gorgeous; she was the girl who always smiled; she was the girl everyone had liked. Ino was the girl who had befriended Sakura…and Sakura stared at her with envy as she had done in the past.

"How are you?" asked Ino carefully, pouring coffee into a mug.

Sakura forced a smile, "Well and you?"

A big smile spread across the blonde's face, "Sakura! I'm getting married!" She held her hand up and the finger next to her pinky held a gleaming ring.

"Let me guess, Shikamaru?" she tried to fake enthusiasm as she cursed herself for accepting Ino's offer to catch up on what had happened in the last few years.

Ino nodded dreamily, "Yes! I don't know how we managed to stay together through high school and college, especially since we both went to different places, but a couple of weeks ago, he proposed!"

"Wow…That's some news…Congratulations!" Sakura smiled.

"And that's not all! I just got signed with the Hyuga's to model for their company! I'm only staying here for a couple of months until my wedding…and then…" Ino trailed off giggling.

Sakura giggled with her as the familiar jealousy spread through her body.

They grew quiet and the air was full of awkward silence. Breaking it, Ino asked, "So…what have you been up to?"

Ino knew what Sakura had done in the past, and had tried to talk her out of it. Ino knew the troubled life the pink haired girl had and had tried to help. Cautiously she said, "Sakura, it's okay if you don't want to tell me…just know that I'm here to listen as always!"

It was a lie…a big fat lie…an empty promise.

Sakura stood up and neared the door saying, "I work for Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino gasped at the mention of the famous name; her bright blue eyes grew wide, and she strode across the room and grabbed Sakura's arm, "The Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura smirked and left the room.

**Been too long has it not?**

Oh do review!!!  
Sasusaku779

**I know that I didn't get to reply reviews this time, but next time I will, but I really would like to call out Soul of Aqua blue ****because you reminded me to update! I have realized that I am going too fast thanks to lovely QueenThayet12990, so I added the Ino scene as a sort of filler as well as the Naruto one! And you guys, I heart you! Each review makes me swell with pride!**

**Thank You Amazing People: **

**Xx EUPHORIC r e v e r i e, Rockinyoyo, PiScEs-GiRl-01, Inferno Phoenyx, MimiSora4EVR23, SasuSaku Luver, haliz, Soul of AquaBlue, pink-strawberries, Mojo-JoJo13, FanpireForever, Crazyeyedchicken01, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, perfection is a crime, MidnightSaphire, TragedyDawl, ribbons-paws, AllAboutEnvy, honeycomb198, .sunflowers., Cherry1315, ctrl hoshiko, nanamisakurachan, QueenThayet12990, Miss Ligenza, U**


End file.
